Chocolate Cravings
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah has some Chocolate and Jacob wants it too. The tension between the two wolves grow into more than wanting the chocolate.   rated M!


_Oneshot for Twilight. I can't upload any of stories and i am so sad! Literally, so i am thinking up oneshots for my FAVOURITE characters, and their favourite game; FLIRTING! Haha_

_Disclaimer: they are not mine..._

_Please Read and Review, and tell me how i might be able to upload my stories again, i am seriously desperate!_

_Inspired by Michael Buble- feelin' good! Listen as read cause it works so well!_

_Thank you to Gaby! Babe, you have done such a super job! Thank you! xxx_

_Chocolate Cravings._

It was finally Saturday and I was chilling at the Black household as Billy left to go fishing with Charlie and mom, Jacob had put the TV on after coming in from patrol ten minutes after me. I had found an Aero bar in the fridge and settled on eating it as he came in. I bit the slab of chocolate careful not to drop it on my lap. Licking my lips as i let the bubbles of the chocolate pop in my mouth, i saw Jacob sitting in his armchair watching me eating my chocolate with longing eyes. Teasingly, I licked my fingers as seductively as i could, facing the TV. I kept glancing to see he couldn't stop watching me. I smirked as i saw him getting up and walking towards the kitchen behind the sofa. A smile began forming on my face as I continued to watch Friends reruns. After hearing the tap flowing with water and Jacob taking sudden breaths, I sighed, then all of a sudden the sofa bounced so hard i jumped making the chocolate fall onto my chest and down my body.

"Jake!" I yelled as he wrestled me into lying flat on my back on the small sofa.

"I love when you shout my name, Baby Girl!" He says as I wriggle and he eyes the chocolate wrapping sitting on the coffee table, his tongue flicks over his mouth and i can see he wanted a bit. I smirked as I wrapped my legs around his hips and his gaze came back to me, seductively he lowered his head closer to me, I smiled feeling a sudden pressure against my stomach and I notice a sudden red tinge glow appearing on his cheeks. I closed the gap quickly with the little le-way that i had from the grip of his arms on my shoulders pushing me down, his left leg was snuggled between my legs as the right was hanging off the side of the sofa. He smiled at me, pressing his delicious lips to mine. His mouth tasted of the chocolate coming from my mouth, his tongue grazed my lips sending shocks of lust, and craving through my body from head to toe. I smiled as i parted my lips and welcomed his tongue. He slid in, letting me taste his tongue easier. My legs rubbed against his hip and down his thighs, his skin was soft and warm against my bare feet. His hands loosened grip on my shoulders and disappeared from my body. I opened my eyes to see his arm searching the table for the wrapping. Wanting to continue teasing him, I grab it, and drop it under the sofa. His hand gives up and rests on my hips, tightening his grip my hips buck against him, making him smile. His other hand moves under my vest top and grasps the skin between my shoulder blades, pushing my chest closer to him, I relax and become more at ease.

I move my mouth to the sides, becoming more animate as he tried to keep up. I kissed quickly and my hands roamed his body furiously as i pull at his t-shirt. He grasps my request before parting our lips and leaning up. His body ripples as he pulls the shirt over his head and throws it onto the floor. He watches me and I take the time to imprint his body on my brain for later dreams. His skin was dark and tanned, his muscles rippled as he moved to rest his hands on the arm of the chair. His body glistened with the heat of the day. I smiled as i pushed myself up to a sitting position, resting my arms on the rest behind me, i let my head drop backwards and his breath ran along my pulse. My breathing hitched as i felt his mouth lightly rub delicately around my throat. I rolled my head as he swapped sides. He sucked on one spot leaving a tingling sensation, he had to have left a mark.

"Jacob...Please... c-can we move!" I panted as i felt his pressing harder into my stomach. I felt my undies growing wetter and wetter the more i thought about the pressure on my stomach. He mumbled something before lifting me by the sides and wrapping my legs around his waist and holding him tightly to me. He captured my mouth with his as he gripped my ass. He moved me up and closer until I am kissing down on him, my fingers tangle in the back of his hair pushing his mouth closer to me. He chuckles as i feel my back hit the bedroom door, the handle pushes into the back of my thigh as i jump down. Detaching our mouths, Jacob stops and watches me. I open the door and crook my finger in a "come hither", seductive way at him, turning i sway my hips and climb onto the bed. When i finally turn around i see Jacob stalking towards me, i push the strap of my vest top down my arm as Jacob growls. I roll my head as i run my hands down my top and hook at the bottom, closing my eyes i imagine Jacob touching my skin as I feel him climbing onto the bed behind me and his hot musky breath on my neck, rolling my head forward i feel his hands run down my back from my shoulders down to my bottom, gripping me, i throw my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me as his mouth sucks on my neck, licking and nipping my skin. I groan as i feel his hands take fists of my vest top. Tightening the material over my stomach, i hear the material begin to moan and strain against his hold.

Seconds later as his mouth continues to passionately assault my skin and i feel a sudden chill on my stomach, looking down my vest top was in two, each half in either fist. I felt Jacob chuckle against my neck as i felt him readjust behind me, his leg pushes between mine, separating them, he ran his hands down my arms taking my torn vest top with him. Pulling it off my arms he threw it in front of him, off the bed. His hands moved down my stomach after pulling me into him, wrapping his muscular arms around my stomach and began to sway. I felt my body begin to heat up with the closeness of Jacob back and front.

"Leah, you are killing me, my Baby Girl." He whispered huskily, as i pushed my bottom into him, he gripped me tighter before running his hands along my sweat pants, his fingers ran on the inside, making me wriggle. "Oh Leah, please, Baby Girl?" He whispered pushing my sweats inches down, i felt a shiver run up my spine as i nodded. My sweats pooled around my knees as Jacob's hand snaked into my lace underwear. His fingers were warm and smooth as they slipped in me. I gasped at the amazing sensation he suddenly created in my body. His mouth ravished my skin, making me move on his fingers, wrapping my hand around his neck and keeping him close to me.

"Oh Jacob!" I pant as i feel a coil spring inside me, my juices swallow his fingers, as he runs circles in me, my head begins to grow dizzy as he slowly pulls me back and lies me on the bed, he keeps pumping me as i arch my back.

"Leah, Baby Girl. Come for me, make me happy..." He trailed off as i flooded his fingers once more, i could feel his hand travelling from my knee up to my thigh, and further up to my hips as he pulled his finger out, i gasped as i felt empty. He chuckled as his mouth kissed my lower abdomen, moving up he trailed his tongue between the valley of my fine breasts, tasting the long forgotten reason for this happening. Chocolate. "Baby Girl, i am craving you! Please let me in..." I moved up so i sat straight up and kicked off my sweats and underwear, heaping in the middle of his bedroom floor. He moves to hover over me as i gripped his gym shorts and roughly tugged them off him, and letting them drop by mine. Hovering in all his glory, i saw my companion ready to meet its kingdom. Jacob watched into my eyes as he lowered himself over me, closer and closer before his tip ran tracks up my folds, sending a bolt of lust electrifying my body. I pressed on his lower back but he refused to move. Moaning, he chuckles as he pushes into me. I gasp as i take him all in. his full member, rubbing close into me. my fingers dig deep into him as I adjust.

"Leah, Baby, why did you stopped, i was beginning to like it!" He half panted, half cried and began to pull out. I stopped him as my hands hooked behind his back, keeping him close. He chuckles as his mouth finds its way to my neck, caressing softly and smoothly, i close my eyes and indulge in the sensual feeling. The next minutes seemed to take a long time to pass, settling he begins to move out and then pushing more forcefully back in, making me bounce. He chuckled as he did it again and again. I moved with him, bucking our hips as he pushed faster and faster until i became overcome with a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. Panting he pushes once more before pulling away, leaving me gasping for air, only to breath in the smell of Jacob some more. He lies next to me, his hand on his chest his other behind his head, watching the ceiling as he regulated his breathing. I smiled as i moved to lie on my front, with my arms tucked under the pillow watching him, he turns his head to me and gives me his dashing smile before I kiss his elbow. He chuckles as he pulls me closer to him.

"You know? All i wanted was a bit of chocolate." He laughed as i lightly slapped his chest and made a tutting noise at him, making him laugh even more.

"Well, just to let you know that chocolate was finished before you bounced back onto the sofa. So basically you have just made _love_ to me for nothing!" I said, running my fingers along his arm and down his chest. He chuckles as he rolls over to his side, towering next to me.

"Naw, I knew there wasn't any, i just wanted you really badly!" He smirked as i rested my head on the pillow and waited for him to duck down and capture my swollen lips from where he bites. I smile, i knew he knew i knew! I just wanted to see what he would do!

So oneshot what do you think? Or should i expand it to more smut? Tell me in a Beautiful review!


End file.
